


Tomorrow Is Another Day

by SongofThunder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Copious Use of the Rotom Phone, Gen, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Siblings, Masaru | Victor and Yuuri | Gloria are Twins, Texting, They're all friends, groupchat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofThunder/pseuds/SongofThunder
Summary: "Oh! That your flash new phone?"(or, another groupchat au no one asked for, but following the rivals as they struggle through the events of the game.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), it's just a lot of friendship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! welcome to Song Starts Another Fic! this time, mostly plotless to help with my inspiration!
> 
> This fic in particular I've been writing since February, when I started Shield and very quickly fell hard for yet another game. Now with everything going on in the world, I had both the time and the motivation to post and continue writing it. 
> 
> If it’s not obvious from the text and the tags, Victor (male PC) and Gloria (female PC) are twin siblings, and Hop remains the childhood friend!
> 
> now, without further ado, let's go!

**server name: CHAMPIONS OF POSTWICK**

**channel name: #general**

**channel description: days victor hasn’t noticed gloria changed the description: 327 (we're almost to a year bois)**

**user list:**

victory shall be mine#1115 (Victor.)

GLORY TO MEWTWO#0215 (xXgloriaXx)

galar’s next champion!#0317 (hop!)

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

**xXgloriaXx**

hey, Hop! are we still slated to come over tomorrow?

**hop!**

Yeah! If the train gets there on time you’ll get to meet my brother!

And the train’s ALWAYS on time.

Lee might not be, though.

**xXgloriaXx**

haha, I can’t really forget that.

in all the years you’ve known victor and me I still can’t believe this’ll be the first meeting

you talk about him all the time.

**hop!**

Yeah I do! He’s the best Champion Galar’s ever seen!

**Victor.**

Until you, of course.

**xXgloriaXx**

oh hey you’re here too

**hop!**

Until me, of course!

Hey!

**xXgloriaXx**

hahahahaha

You’re always so happy when you talk about Leon though

**Victor.**

I’m just kidding, you know that?

**hop!**

Yeah, don’t worry! I know that.

I also know that you mates are only texting me so you can use your flash new phone.

**xXgloriaXx**

you

you little

**hop!**

oh come on. you can just walk over to my place if you really want to ask me something!

My door’s always open.

I know that.

You know that.

You just wanted to try out your birthday present!

**xXgloriaXx**

what no

not true

**hop!**

Victor? Is it true?

**Victor.**

Yeah, guilty as charged. I wanted to make sure I knew how to use it.

It’s the same for my dear sister over there.

**xXgloriaXx**

TRAITOR

THAT’S NOT TRUE I JUST

I JUST DON’T TRUST THAT HOP WILL ANSWER ME IF I KNOCK OKAY

**Victor.**

Her face is all red

She’s making these weird squawking noises

**xXgloriaXx**

LIAR

**Victor.**

What did Mum say about picking our battles?

Why are you fighting this

You’re wrong

**hop!**

oh come on!!!!

I said it once and I’LL SAY IT AGAIN

My door’s  _ ALWAYS OPEN _

**xXgloriaXx**

what about that time last week when I knocked and no one answered?

huh??? What about that??????

**hop!**

We were out of town visiting Lee! You know that!

**xXgloriaXx**

i just wanted to know…

**hop!**

Hehe. Sure.

OKay I gotta go Lee’s calling me

I have to make sure he doesn’t get lost

again

I’ll check on you guys in the morning after Lee’s match

See you tomorrow!

**Victor** .

See ya, Hop!

**xXgloriaXx**

bye hop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, how'd I do?
> 
> Some quick context before I continue: In this piece I’m using the Widespread Fandom Personalities for Victor and Gloria, which are, essentially: Victor is a pure baby but is also Exhausted of the shit the others pull, and Gloria is Sweet When She Wants To Be But Mostly Feral. Of the two, Gloria probably becomes Champion through sheer Readiness To Fight.  
> In addition, I'm not including any ships in this fic because not only have I not finished the game, but I'm also a multishipper at heart. So you can see what you like, I suppose, but I'm not trying anything.
> 
> There IS a reason it’s Discord formatting and that’s because: a) I like Discord and b) I want them to bring in some friends later and Discord is perfect for that.  
> As well as that: I did actually put some thought into the trio’s ID numbers!  
> Victor’s ID (1115) is November 15, the date Pokemon Sword and Shield was released!  
> Gloria’s ID (0215) is February 15, the date the first episode of Twilight Wings was released!  
> Hop’s ID (0317) is March 18, the date the third episode of Twilight Wings (the one centered on him and his Wooloo) was released!  
> Let me know if you see anything incorrect; I do read over my chapters several times before posting, but sometimes I still miss things! (Then again, this is a text fic, so there'll definitely be intentional typos.)  
> Here's hoping you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend begins.

**server name: CHAMPIONS OF POSTWICK**

**channel name: #general**

**channel description: days victor hasn’t noticed gloria changed the description: 328 (we’re almost to a year bois)**

**user list:**

victory shall be mine#1115 (Victor.)

GLORY TO MEWTWO#0215 (xXgloriaXx)

galar’s next champion!#0317 (hop!)

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

**_Today at 11:02 AM_ **

**hop!**

Okay!

Ready or not, HERE I COME!

I’ll see you in two minutes!

**Victor.**

And you’ve lived here how long?!

arceus be damned, you’d better get here in one!

**_Today at 12:55 AM_ **

**xXgloriaXx**

[Image ID: A Scorbunny, balancing precariously on one leg, stares up at the camera with wide eyes.]

LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE

HOP TELL LEON I LOVE THEM AND THANK HIM

**Victor.**

We’re right in front of you watching you take a photo of your starter

Put the phone down we can see them

They’re

RIGHT THERE

**xXgloriaXx**

okay geez

**Victor.**

You youngsters on all your devices

Whippersnapper

**xXgloriaXx**

OKAY FINE SEE LOOK I’M GONNA GO OFFLINE RIGHT NOW

**Victor.**

YOU BETTER

**hop!**

…

...I thought it looked cute...

**_Today at 1:15 PM_ **

**hop!**

CATCH UP

WE HAVE TO SAVE THE WOOLOO

**Victor.**

HOP

WE’RE IN A BIG DARK SCARY FOREST

THAT WE _AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE IN_

I’m being CAREFUL

**xXgloriaXx**

Skwovets keep jumping out of nowhere to eat my face!!!

Are rookidees attacking you too?!

Huh?!

**hop!**

Maybe you should just run faster!!!!

That Wooloo could be on its own

Alone

Scared

I can’t just wait for you!!

**Victor.**

It’s no use getting to it fast if you end up eaten by whatever else is in here!!

I can barely see the path and my location services are down

This fog is awful

I have no clue where either of you are

SEE THIS IS WHY WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER

**xXgloriaXx**

Ooh ooh ooh! I know!

You know how feedback from phones gets really high pitched and screechy when you’re close to the person you’re calling???

Imma do that

That way you’ll know how close we are

It’ll be like playing hot and cold!

**Victor.**

WAIT

**_You missed a call from: xXgloriaXx, hop!, Victor._ **

**xXgloriaXx**

that was a horrible idea

I don’t know why I thought really loud static was a good idea in a forest full of angry pokemon

**Victor.**

agreed

At least I know you guys are close ish

Oh look, there’s the path, right in the direction of the earsplitting screech of your poor rotom phones!

**hop!**

my ears hurt

we’re never doing that again okay

**xXgloriaXx**

well maybe I wouldn’t have to if you’d slow down!!!

**hop!**

I’ll stop running!!!!

honestly it’d be nice to have someone near me anyways

**xXgloriaXx**

Thank Arceus

i will let myself die before I let anything lay a finger on you, hop

this I Swear

**Victor.**

with that mentality you’re going to die 100%

**hop!**

please don’t die!!!!! :(

come ON

we gotta save that wooloo!!!!!

**xXgloriaXx**

yessir!!!!!

**_Today at 2:31 PM_ **

**xXgloriaXx**

Victorrrrrrrrrrrr

What’s taking you so longggggggggggggggg

I said ‘race you to the Professor’ not ‘stand there throwing pokeballs’

**Victor.**

I’m not racing.

_I’m_ filling my Pokedex.

I’m pretty sure Hop’s racing, though, and I think he’s beating you.

**xXgloriaXx**

HE IS NOT

**hop!**

HAHAHAHA

YES I AM

WHILE YOU WERE TEXTING I WAS _BEATING YOU_

**xXgloriaXx**

_NO GET BACK HERE_

**Victor.**

aaaand that’s what I thought

Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a Blipbug to catch

**_Today at 3:39 PM_ **

**Victor.**

Hey mates, before you guys leave, because I know you haven’t, remember to take a photo of your endorsement letter in case you lose it

it should still be valid if you have a photo!

**xXgloriaXx**

ohhh good idea

wait what do you mean, have you already left for the station???

**Victor.**

Yes, I’m halfway there. You two are just slow.

Somehow me catching all the Pokemon on the first runthrough made me a lot faster on the second, huh?

Good luck filling your Pokedexes

**xXgloriaXx**

OH COME ON

**hop!**

lmaoooo

sure thing about the photo!

[Image ID: Hop’s endorsement from Leon. The picture’s a little crooked, and the shadow of his phone can clearly be seen in the photo, but the letter’s writing and signature is clear enough.]

wow, having to take a photo somehow makes it a little more...

real!!!

I mean, look! Wow!

There’s a dynamax band on my wrist, and your wrist, and your wrist!

Wishing stars fell out of the sky like some sort of divine blessing!

What are the chances of that????

And! We got endorsed for the challenge!!! Leon gave us the letters!!!

This letter is mine! I proved myself for this! AND SO DID YOU!

This means everything!!!!!!!

By this time tomorrow we’ll officially be challengers! With league cards and uniforms!!!!!!

**xXgloriaXx**

I know, right?

Look at us!!!

Gloria and Hop and Victor, endorsed by the champion himself, and one of us might end up beating Leon someday!!!!

We’re going to the GYM CHALLENGE!!!

**Victor.**

YES!!!!!!

**hop!**

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Today at 4:07 PM_ **

**xXgloriaXx**

oi everyone put your phones down

we’re on the train

we’ve got like three more hours face to face til Motostoke and the stadium!

**Victor.**

I’m looking up Motostoke’s landmarks and highlights so I don’t get lost when I get there

**hop!**

I’m trying to find out if smad is a real word

**xXgloriaXx**

NEVERMIND everyone but Hop put your phones down

**Victor.**

WHAT

**hop!**

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was nearly twice as long as the first one, but honestly, ah well! There's so much happening in the beginning, and very little time they would have had to text, so I condensed it into one. In a short while, they'll have found the Wild Area, which means more texting time, which means more time to groupchat!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and kudo'd!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor doesn't know how to set up his tent, but he has common sense. Gloria doesn't have any braincells, but can make koffing-class curry. Hop is getting the pre-Gym Challenge jitters and is pretending he isn't.
> 
> Everybody wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another chapter of Tomorrow Is Another Day, or, as it may as well be titled, Song Adores Writing This Fic But They Get, To Be Brief, Distracted.
> 
> lezzgo

**server name: CHAMPIONS OF POSTWICK**

**channel name: #general**

**channel description: days victor hasn’t noticed gloria changed the description: 328 (we’re almost to a year bois)**

**user list:**

victory shall be mine#1115 (Victor.)

GLORY TO MEWTWO#0215 (xXgloriaXx)

galar’s next champion!#0317 (hop!)

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

**200+ New Messages since 5:00 PM**

**xXgloriaXx**

[Image ID(s): A very long string of various selfies of Gloria, including several in which she poses with her Scorbunny, at least two in which she is actively catching a Pokémon, and one in which she waves excitedly while an Onix stares menacingly at her from the background.]

**Victor.**

I SAID STOP PLEASE STOP YOURE SPAMMING

**xXgloriaXx**

oh don’t worry! ill stop!

**Victor.**

THANK YOU

**xXgloriaXx**

BUT ONLY IF

**Victor.**

NO

**xXgloriaXx**

you admit I’m the 2nd best at surviving the wild area >:)

**Victor.**

NEVER

I SHAN’T LET YOU WIN, FOUL BEAST!

A BATTLE, FAIR AND SQUARE!

TO ARMS!

**xXgloriaXx**

THEN  _ PERISH _ BY MY BLADE!

[Image ID: Gloria strikes a pose next to an extremely bemused bystander with a fishing rod, Scorbunny happily bouncing along in front.]

RRRAAAAAAAAAH

**Victor.**

WHY

**hop!**

uhhhhhhh

did I miss something

I swear I’ve been gone for five minutes

**xXgloriaXx**

[Image ID: This would be a great shot, except Gloria’s finger covers most of the camera. A seemingly docile Electrike barks from the vague glimpse of visible land.]

**Victor.**

Since we’re in the Wild Area on our way to Motostoke, Gloria and I are fighting over who’s the second best at surviving

and IT’S ME

**xXgloriaXx**

YEAH, AND WOOLOOS CAN FLY!

**Victor**

THEY CAN IF THEY TRY HARD ENOUGH!

**hop!**

first of all, from experience:

no mate

they can’t

they really can’t

**xXgloriaXx**

HA

**Victor.**

How do  _ you _ know that??? Did you throw your Wooloo off a cliff???

**hop!**

second of all!!!

If you’re fighting over second place, who took first?

**Victor.**

Oh, that’s you, no contest.

**xXgloriaXx**

yeah that was unanimous

**hop!**

me?!

**Victor.**

Of course you. Who else?

**hop!**

I don’t know, Lee?

**Victor.**

Hop, does it look like we invited Leon to this chat?

**xXgloriaXx**

NOPE!

**hop!**

But I wasn’t even competing?

**xXgloriaXx**

NUH-UH

**hop!**

There’s got to be better people out there!

**xXgloriaXx**

WRONG

**hop!**

hey!

**xXgloriaXx**

EEEEEEEEH

**hop!**

what’s THAT one supposed to mean?????

**xXgloriaXx**

I was going for a buzzer

or an airhorn

some sort of honk

**Victor.**

It didn’t work.

**xXgloriaXx**

wow thanks

I can see that

**Victor.**

That’s right you suck

**xXgloriaXx**

I’m leaving

**Victor.**

GOOD.

But in any case

You are EASILY the most knowledgeable out of all of us.

**hop!**

you beat me easily?

**Victor.**

Yeah, and?

I had a type advantage.

Gloria kicked my Grookey in the face with her Scorbunny and declared victory less than two seconds later.

**xXgloriaXx**

[Sound File ID: An angry screeching noise that sounds vaguely like honking. Or possibly an airhorn. Maybe a Torchik being strangled?]

THERE I DID IT!

now you can hear the honk and know it means that you are  _ entirely _ wrong about  _ anyone _ being more suited for this than you

**Victor.**

Aw, I didn’t expect you to suddenly be so touching.

**hop!**

Wait was that a Corviknight?!

**xXgloriaXx**

Uh

noooooooooo

**Victor.**

How did you recognize that?!

**hop!**

My friend took a flying taxi and it sounded just like that!  _ (edited) _

**xXgloriaXx**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR WOOLOO TOOK A FLYING TAXI

**hop!**

IS THAT REALLY THE IMPORTANT THING RIGHT NOW

**Victor.**

My dear, sweet sister

_ please _ tell me you didn’t just challenge a Corviknight just to get that sound file

**xXgloriaXx**

noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You said it was touching?

It was touching right?????

**Victor** .

THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW IT WAS BECAUSE YOU CHALLENGED A DEATH BIRD

RUN AWAY YOU FOOL

**xXgloriaXx**

RUNNING IS FOR COWARDS!

I

AM

NO

COWARD

**Victor.**

NO BUT YOU’RE AN IDIOT

**xXgloriaXx**

AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO MAKE CURRY

YOU COULDN’T EVEN SET UP THE POT PROPERLY

**Victor.**

YOU’RE GOING TO DIE

**hop!**

YOU CAN’T TAKE A CORVIKNIGHT!

Corviknight don’t evolve until level 38!

If it’s in the Wild Area it’s got to be at least 45!

Maybe 40 if you’re lucky!

IF YOU’RE LUCKY!

**Victor.**

GLORIA.

**xXgloriaXx**

anyways unrelated question

What are Corviknight weak to

They’re weak to fire right?

**hop!**

Fire and electric!

**Victor.**

THIS IS WHY I’M BETTER AT SURVIVAL

**xXgloriaXx**

Scorbunny’s got this

**hop!**

MATE YOU’RE GONNA KILL THEM

YOU BETTER FLEE

**xXgloriaXx**

Anyways I’m going to log off bye!

Do you think if Scorbunny faints then electrike will be a good substitute

**Victor.**

GLORIA.

**xXgloriaXx**

kthxbye

**hop!**

GLORIA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie- I'm kind of apprehensive about this chapter. I actually wrote chapter four first, but chapter four was much farther along than three and I had to add something in between.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who kudo'd and commented! I read them all and they give me so much motivation to keep going.  
> Hope everyone's doing well!!


End file.
